Vengeance
by Amako-sama
Summary: !Saison 2 de "Rédemption et Mensonges"! Lorsque le happy-end est arrivé et qu'ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, et blabla, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui n'est pas content. Ce que Loki et Tony ne savent pas, c'est que quelqu'un leur en veut. Et va leur faire payer.


Après le retour de Tony et Loki de Jotunheim, les festivités avaient duré plus d'une semaine. On fêtait l'amour des deux hommes, la guérison de Loki, la mort d'Amora, et tant de choses encore. Thor était devenu Roi, aussi. Odin avait lâché l'éponge. Vraiment, toutes ces aventures n'étaient plus de son âge et il voulait vivre le Ragnarök paisiblement, et certainement pas en tant que Roi. Non mais oh.

La première action de Thor, en tant que nouveau Père-de-tout-chose, fut de marier Tony et Loki. Cela faisait presque un an que leurs aventures face à Amora étaient terminées et Tony avait décidé qu'attendre plus était stupide. Ils avaient peut-être une éternité devant eux, mais pas les Avengers. Alors il avait emmené Loki en haut, sur le toit de la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour du Palais. Et les yeux dans les yeux, sur le toit du monde, il l'avait demandé en mariage.

Il ne s'était pas mit à genoux, n'avait pas dit de bêtises comme « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare » et n'avait pas promit monts et merveilles. Il lui avait simplement posée la question avec une étincelle du petit quelque-chose qui avait séduit Loki. Alors évidemment, le dieu avait accepté. Et ils étaient redescendu, Tony avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Loki une bague en or blanc autour du doigt.

La cérémonie avait été somptueuse. Tout comme la gueule de bois des mariés. Ne laissez jamais Thor ou Clint vous organiser un enterrement de vie de garçon. Les conséquences risquent fort d'être désastreuses.

Comme lors de la cérémonie de funérailles de Tony, plusieurs personnes avaient fait un discourt, Luce avait portée une robe asgardienne et JARVIS avait foutu le bordel. Non mais oh.

Ça avait faillit virer en partouze générale quand Héla avait ramené son compagnon (ils avaient aussi échappé à l'évisceration du-dit compagnon par un beau-père salement bourré). Heureusement, Luce n'avait pas bu et avec l'aide de Hlin (Dag et Màni étant aussi saoul que les autres) avait calmé tout ce beau monde.

Puis était venu le moment des cadeaux de mariages. Loki n'avait même pas prit la peine de les ouvrir, sachant qu'un tiers serait des lettres d'insultes, un tiers de cadeaux stupides (-Tony, reposes les menottes en fourrures-) et le dernier tiers ne serait là que pour tenter de conclure des alliances.

En effet, même si beaucoup de gens étaient heureux pour eux (et qu'une autre partie les trouvaient absolument indécents), la plupart des monarques avaient bien comprit ce qu'ils pouvaient gagner en s'alliant avec le Dieu du Chaos, du Feu et des Mensonges ainsi que le midgardien le plus puissant, le plus riche et le plus intelligent. Après trois refus de mariages polygames et huit demandes polies de « foutez-nous-la-paix-bordel », Tony et Loki avaient finalement pu profiter de leur nuit de noce.

Puis ils étaient partis en lune de miel. Et, quelque part entre Hawaï et Jotunheim, Loki était tombé enceinte. Les réactions avaient été variées et mitigées.

Loki avait tiré la tronche. Ça voulait dire au moins trois mois sans sexe. Et un screugneplouf d'accouchement. Tony était tombé dans les pommes en apprenant qu'il _pouvait _avoir des enfants. Puis avait sauvagement fait l'amour à son mari pour le remercier (-me remercier de quoi, crétin ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir à moi?). Les Avengers, une fois la stupeur passée, les avaient félicités. Luce avait boudé dans les bras de Màni en disant que Tony n'allait plus l'aimer.

Frigga avait gagatiser deux heures devant le ventre tout à fait plat de Loki, Odin avait crié au scandale et Héla leur avait offert une place de choix pour leur enfant chez elle. Le bonheur quoi.

Le ventre de Loki ne s'était pas arrondi, ce qui l'avait fait légèrement paniquer. Après avoir réparé les deux tours et les neufs pièces du palais qu'il avait détruit, Tony lui proposa de se calmer. Ça ne devait pas être si grave que ça. Après quelques heures de recherches dans la bibliothèque d'Asgard, Loki avait apprit qu'il faisait une grossesses « jotune », quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire.

C'est à dire qu'il restait un homme et que le bébé grandissant dans une sorte de dimension parallèle dans laquelle la réalité altérée lui permettait de- Tony ta gueule, je m'en fout tant que le bébé va bien.

Hum, donc, l'enfant avait finit par naître. C'était un petit garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux... blonds. Tony cria un instant au scandale, craignant une quelconque adultère. Puis les yeux du bébé avaient viré au rouge, avant de revenir au vert et de finir bleus. Puis il avait eut les cheveux noirs. Puis violets. Puis châtains. Puis il était devenu elle. Une petite fille.

Après avoir réveillé Tony qui était encore une fois tombé dans les pommes, Loki déduisit que son fils (fille?) devait être un change-forme. Une race qui devait avoir disparue mais apparemment, le croisement jotun/humain avait fait des bidouillages génétiques.

Le bébé avait finalement stabilisée son apparence. Au bout d'une semaine, il conserva définitivement des cheveux noirs comme la nuit et des yeux mordorés. Et avait décidé qu'être un garçon, c'était pas si mal, hein.

L'épisode « choix du prénom » avait été intéressant. Loki voulait l'appeler Marion (prénom unisexe, d'après lui). Tony préférait Amaury. Ça avait faillit finir en meurtre, et le fils portant le prénom Lorie, mais Frigga avait calmé le jeu. Elle avait sortit un vieux bouquin poussiéreux, sorte de mille-et-une nuits asgardien. Tony et Loki avaient passé la soirée à le lire, le premier blottit contre le second.

Puis ils avaient lu le compte de Alrik. Alrik était un jeune homme né en Alfheim, qui rêvait de quitter sa famille pour partir avec une jeune femme du nom de Loreleï. L'histoire décrivait le jeune homme comme étant épris de liberté et d'indépendance. Il n'en demeurait pas moins têtu et peu enclin à l'autorité…

Les deux hommes s'étaient regardé avec amusement, conscient que cette description rassemblaient toutes leurs qualités et leurs défauts et que le petit garçon risquait fort d'être ainsi. Il avait donc été décidé que leur fils s'appellerait Alrik Laufey-Starkson.

Puis Thor avait décidé de faire profiter de son statut de Père-de-tout-chose pour offrir un cadeau de naissance aux deux hommes. Il avait offert l'immortalité à la totalité des Avengers, Fury et Maria Hill compris. Il avait expliqué qu'il voyait difficilement comment Midgard pourrait s'en sortir sans tous ces gens. Tout le monde avait accepté sans faire d'histoire. Le nouveau statut de Thor foutait la trouille à tout le monde. Il allait détruire l'Univers, c'était obligé.

Les années avaient passé. Alrik avait fêté ses cinq ans. Il grandissait à la vitesse des humains mais Loki rassura Tony : il serait immortel aussi, sa croissance se ralentirait plus tard. Et le drame arriva. Tel un cauchemar, Loki et Tony regrettèrent mille fois d'avoir donné ce prénom à leur fils. Parce que c'était une malédiction, ce n'était pas possible sinon.

Alrik jouait dans le jardin, sous les yeux bienveillants de Luce et Màni, respectivement tata et tonton (ce qui faisait ronchonner Màni d'ailleurs). Puis un éclat vert illumina le ciel d'Asgard. Et Loreleï, la sœur d'Amora, surgit dans le jardin. Sans un regard pour les deux amoureux qui la fixait, ahuris, elle lança un trait de magie sur un mur où les flammes vertes de son sort commençaient à tracer quelques mots. Puis elle saisit Alrik par la taille et disparut sans un bruit, sans laisser une trace.

Dans le jardin, une Luce en pleur et un Màni terrorisé contemplaient les mots que Loreleï avaient gravé dans le marbre du palais.

_Tu m'as ravit ma sœur, Menteur. Alors je viens, et je te ravis ton fils._

_Souffrez, toi et ton pathétique humain. _

_Je vous promets de ne pas le tuer... tout de suite._

_Je vais le faire agoniser comme Amora agonisa._

_Et je vous renverrais ses restes sanguinolents._

_Dans de tout, tout petits paquets._

* * *

Héhé... Voilà le prologue de la saison deux de "Rédemption et Mensonges". Comme vous n'arriviez décidément pas à vous décider au sondage, je ferais les trois, hein. Je posterais donc le prologue des trois et j'écrirais les chapitres dans l'ordre où le sondage aura désigné vos choix (je sais, c'est pas clair, demandez par PM si vous ne comprenez pas).

Bon, vous avez aimé sinon ? Le prénom du fils a été super loong à trouver, merci donc à **Siphirith** pour son aide !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
